Gold Digger
Gold Digger is published by Antarctic Press. The Current price per issue is $2.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Gold Digger vol. 3 #65: 20 Jul 2005 Current Issue :Gold Digger vol. 3 #66: 24 Aug 2005 Next Issue :Gold Digger vol. 3 #67: Sep 2005? Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Gina Babette Diggers' - Oldest of the Diggers sisters. A world-class archaeologist/adventurer and inventor. *'Brittany Elin "Cheetah" Diggers' - Adopted sister of Gina. The last surviving werecheetah. Aggressive and fun-loving. Married to Stryyp'Gia. Mother of Tifanny 'Gia. *'Brianna Diggers' - Created by Gina as a genetic cross between herself and Brittany; treated by Gina & Brittany as their younger sister. Combines Gina's love of technology and Brittany's love of aggression into a love of aggressive technology. Brianna came into being when Gina and Brit came home from one of their earliest expeditions, the fresh recipients of a curse of exponentially increasing bad luck. Gina created a biomass bearing hers and Brit's genetic signatures, hoping to trick the curse into focusing on it instead of them. It worked too well- the curse magically animated the biomass, turning it into "Grave Digger", a being with most of Gina's brains, most of Brit's strength and speed, and an unholy desire to destroy both of them. Gina managed to fend off Grave Digger's attacks until Theodore could cast a Remove Curse on the being, which rendered it no longer evil, but still alive. Brianna has always had identity issues, she was "born" with both Gina and Brit's memories, and has had a constant struggle to form her own identity. She eventually succeeded, after a magical mishap caused the Grave Digger persona to split off from her and she defeated it, coming to terms with her own insecurities. Brianna is a unique construct being, and there may be much more to her than meets the eye, if several clues dropped by Fred are any indication. Her ethereal form reveals strong untapped magical potential, and she has shapeshifted into an unknown form at least once. In once instance, she forgot to load her weapons, yet they still fired- somehow she unwittingly manifested magical ammunition. As one of the most complex and interesting characters in the GD-verse, she certainly bears watching. Allies *'Stryyp'Gia (aka Stripe)' - Former ruler of the Kryn, a race of humanoids who once dwelled in El Dorado, whose origins lie far across the galaxy on the planet of gold, Aebra. Married to Brittany Diggers. Father of Tifanny 'Gia. *'Dr. Theodore Diggers' - Earth's most powerful aura mage. Husband to Julia (Brigand) Diggers. Father of Gina Diggers, adoptive father of Brittany Diggers. *'Julia (Brigand) Diggers' - Armsmaster from the otherdimensional world of Jade. Wife to Theodore Diggers. Mother of Gina Diggers. Adoptive mother of Brittany Diggers and Brianna Diggers. *'Penny "Pincher" Pincer' - Gina's former arch-rival in the archaeological adventurer world, they are now allies yet still very competitive. One of the few African American characters in GD. *'Genn' - A member of a long-lived race, the Rakshasa. Normal form is androgynous, but can assume male or female form "depending on who's buying dinner". Can shapechange into the form and mimic the abilities of anyone nearby, or of anyone in the memories of anyone nearby. Provides nearby allies with telepathic language translation. An auravore, Genn feeds off other beings' etheric energy. *'Ancient Gina' - A version of Gina from an alternate future who has mastered magic in addition to science. Is able to operate outside of normal space/time. *'Ryan Tabbot' - A fellow explorer and treasure hunter (and sometime boyfriend of Gina), Ryan is a computer whiz and excellent martial artist. Although not as good a fighter as, well, most of the other martial artists in the GD universe, he does have the special talent of "photographic reflexes", allowing him to mimic perfectly any martial arts technique he sees performed. This ability often allows him to best more skilled opponents. *'Kevin "Ace" Koss' - Ace is Penny's boyfriend (although she might say fiance). He is a third generation pilot and one of the most talented natural fliers in the world. If it flies, he can pilot it, and probably pull off maneuvers that would make astronauts lose their cookies. He transports Gina and company to most of their destinations, and ends up having to outwit pursuers almost every time. Fortunately there's nobody better at it than him... or is there? Enemies *'The Lich King' - The undead form of the late Jonathan Leonard Diggers, grandfather of the Diggers sisters. A magical experiment gone awry transformed him into a force of unmitigated evil. His schemes to claim first Gina, then later Tiffany, as a new vessel for his waning powers, has caused immeasurable trouble for the Diggers family. Recently, those very same schemes were turned around on him, and the transformation that changed him into the Lich King was reversed, releasing his soul (a la Anakin Skywalker) and restoring his love for his family. His last act as a spirit was to warn Brunhildagarde Brigand that she would be needed to keep the rest of the family from utter defeat. Minor Characters *'Tiffany Target 'Gia' - Infant daughter of Brittany Diggers & Stryyp'Gia. Her middle name is pronounced as if it were French (Brit named her after her two favorite places to shop). Tiff hasn't played much of a role as a character yet, but she has acted as the MacGuffin in several major plots. With her mother a werecheetah and her father an alien prince infused with powerful nano-artifacts, it remains to be seen just how special Tiffany will grow up to be- if she survives that long! *'Brunhildagarde "Grammy" Brigand' - Mother of Julia Diggers. Native of Jade-Realm. Former leader of the Barbarian clans, before Julia defeated her in order to claim the right to represent the clans in the Tournament of Arms. *'Tsunami Brigand' - Julia's father and Brunhilda's husband. He has ninja-like stealth, and aside from Julia, is the only person to have ever defeated Brunhilda in single combat. He never speaks, but Brunhilda seems to understand his silence as if he did. He has only smiled twice to anyone's knowledge: once on the day Julia was born, and once on the day Julia won the Arms-Master of Jade title for the second time. *'Eldrin Gneiss' - Theodore Diggers' mentor and teacher in the arts of magic. He has a strange sense of humor, which combined with his powerful and unpredictable magic, sometimes makes life interesting for those around him. At one time he was working on a Guardian spell to protect Brittany (why just her and not Gina is anybody's guess). The Guardian got out of control, and Theo and Julia had to team up to defeat it, which they only barely did. Recently, it seems Gneiss completed work on a second Guardian- this one using Brit's husband Stripe as a template. It serves and protects her as loyally as the real Stripe would. *'Master Shun-Leep' - Julia's sensei, the greatest martial arts teacher on Jade. Once a handsome young man, the object of all his female students' interest, he let it go to his head and became a lecherous old man who only trains females and forces them to wear embarrassingly skimpy workout uniforms. His favorite method of discipline is goosing his pupils, but since he only trains women who are already masters of at least one other fighting art, normal methods (beatings, punishments, privations, etc) would hardly be effective. Theo dislikes him for the way he treated Julia, but daren't do anything about it, since even though Theo is an archmage, Master Leep could still wipe the floor with him. Recently Master Leep granted Julia the title of fellow Master of the Shun-Leep style, and bid her start a school of the art on Earth. Other Characters/Places/Things *'Jade' - An other-dimensional magical realm, home to nearly all of the magical and "mythical" races that once resided on Earth before the age of Mankind. Essentially the prototypical fantasy world. Recently it has been revealed that Jade, both the planet and the pocket dimension is resides in, were constructed by the Nomad Artificiers. *'Peebos' - Small, mobile, artificially intelligent bombs created by Brianna Diggers. Many have additional, specialized functions, and personalities to match. Examples include Peegi, Peebrit, and Peebri (with Gina, Brit, and Brianna's personalities loaded into them, respectively). Peebri especially gets into a lot of trouble. *'the Nomad Artificiers' - Perhaps the most enigmatic of the vanished races, in a universe choc-full of enigmatic vanished races. It's beginning to seem like all the threads of the story, no matter how far-flung and circuitous, may lead back to them. Further, it seems as though Gina herself may be one of them! Time will tell... Recent Storylines Gold Digger vol. 3 #66 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Gold Digger vol. 3 #65 "The Black Gate," part 1. Gold Digger vol. 3 #64 "Tangent" - In Negative Infinity, a model of reality, the evil dragon Dreadwing ruminates on his origins and realizes that he has been constantly manipulated by Ancient Gina, who is trying to change time so that she doesn't cease to exist on her 33rd birthday. Meanwhile, on Jade-Realm, Gina, Brianna, Seance & Genn encounter Brunhilda, Gina's maternal grandmother. Also meanwhile, Brittany's other friends and family are gathering on Earth-Realm to attempt to find and rescue Brittany from Oblivion-Realm. Gold Digger vol. 3 #63 "Edge of Oblivion," part 4 of 4. Britanny faces off against The Lich King and his minions over the life of her daughter Tifanny. She saves her daughter and frees her grandfather's spirit from control of The Lich King, but remains trapped in Oblivion. Past Storylines Collections *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 1'' - "In this collection of the very first Gold Digger stories, Gina and Brittany must foil the dragon Dreadwing's attempt to control Merlin's Time Raft. Then it's a wild journey to mythic places around the globe and off it, all to stop the Atlantean wizard Gyphon from using his people's ancient artifacts to rule the world." *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 2'' - "Collects the first issues of the Gold Digger regular series! Join Gina and Brittany as they search a desert ruin, encounter ancient curses, militant locals, and most frightening of all, a terrifying, ancient demon mouse, and witness the miraculous creation of Brianna, the third Diggers sister." *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 3'' - "Supersonic dogfights, giant mutant crabs, and the Lost City of El Dorado—the life of Gina Diggers is a roller-coaster ride that never slows down. When you're the world's most successful archaeologist/super-scientist/adventurer, it can be pretty hard to find a moment's peace to spend with your boyfriend, especially when a Daemon Mouse is hot on your trail." *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 4'' - "Gina and Brittany investigate an ancient alien city-ship in Antarctica and tangle with cosmic canine Dog Supreme! Then, in Ireland, they escape from heavily armed leprechauns, only to find out that the infamous werewolf Brendan, traitor to both the werewolves and werecheetahs, has been freed, and Brittany's first on his vengeance list!" *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 5'' *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 6'' *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 9'' - Collects vol. 2 #32-35. *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 10'' - Collects vol. 2 #41-45. "Brianna is on a quest to resurrect Raphiel and guess who runs in to some Beta Phantoms" *''Gold Digger Pocket Manga, vol. 11'' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50. "Brianna's quest to save Raphiel accidently revives her Grave Digger personality. Then two local mages try to split the two. And then weaponsmaster G'nolga and her crew show up and everything hits the fan." *''Gold Digger Gold Brick, vol. 1'' - Collects vol. 2 #1-25. *''Gold Digger Gold Brick, vol. 2'' - Collects vol. 2 #25-50. *''Gold Digger Gold Brick, vol. 3'' - Collects vol. 3 #1-25. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 1'' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 2'' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 3'' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 4'' - Collects vol. 2 #9-12. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 5'' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 6'' - Collects vol. 2 #17-20. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 7'' - Collects vol. 2 #21-24. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 8'' - Collects vol. 2 #25-28. *''The Collected Gold Digger, vol. 9'' - Collects vol. 2 #29-31. *''Gold Digger/Ninja High School: Time Warp'' - Collects vol. 2 #32-35 & Ninja High School #54-57. *''Gold Digger vol. 3 TPB no. 1'' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. *''Gold Digger vol. 3 TPB no. 2'' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "Follows Gina and her friends as they journey to Uhm di Turrok, 'The Halls of the Extremely Dead,' where they must deal with lethal ancient traps and the dragon Fauntleroy in their quest to learn the Djinni's origins. Then Julia departs for Jade to defeat her archival G'nolga and regain her lost honor in the Arms-Master Tournament. However, first she must face her old lecherous and perverted teacher." History Background Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Gold Digger vol. 3 #66 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Gold Digger vol. 3 #65 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Gold Digger vol. 3 #64 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Gold Digger vol. 3 #63 - Story & Art: Fred Perry, Editors: Doug Dlin & Paul Kilpatrick, Cover: Fred Perry Publishing History Gold Digger originally appeared in 1991 as a feature in Mangazine Vol. 2 #11-14. The Gold Digger mini-series (vol. 1) lasted for 4 issues from 1992-1993 The Gold Digger black & white series (vol. 2) lasted for 50 issues from 1993-1999 The Gold Digger color series (vol. 3) started in 1999 and is the current series. (All of the above were published by Antarctic Press) Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 2450 GOLD DIGGER #62 $2.99 *FEB05 2540 GOLD DIGGER #63 $2.99 *MAR05 2560 GOLD DIGGER #64 $2.99 *APR05 2593 GOLD DIGGER #65 $2.99 *MAY05 2462 GOLD DIGGER #66 $2.99 *JUN05 2730 GOLD DIGGER #67 $2.99 *AUG05 2674 GOLD DIGGER #68 $2.99 *SEP05 2723 GOLD DIGGER #69 $2.99 Other *MAR05 2566 GOLD DIGGER SWIMSUIT SPECIAL 2005 $4.50 *MAR05 2570 GOLD DIGGER ORIGINAL ANIMATION VOL 1 DVD (O/A) $29.95 *JUN05 2731 GOLD DIGGER SWIMSUIT END OF SUMMER SPECIAL 2005 ED $4.50 *JUL05 2605 GOLD DIGGER ANNUAL 2005 $4.50 *AUG05 2675 GOLD DIGGER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL #1 $2.99 *AUG05 2676 GOLD DIGGER MANGA FIVE PACK SPECIAL $30.00 Collections *JAN05 3127 GOLD DIGGER PINK SLIP GN (JUL042591) $9.99 *MAR05 3324 GOLD DIGGER VOL 2 COLOR SERIES TP (STAR19030) $15.95 *MAR05 2561 GOLD DIGGER VOL 3 GOLD BRICK COLL TP $50.00 *MAR05 2567 GOLD DIGGER VOL 3 PERFECT MEMORY (O/A) $5.95 *JUL05 2607 GOLD DIGGER VOL 1 PKT MANGA TP (STAR19895) $9.99 *JUL05 2608 GOLD DIGGER VOL 2 PKT MANGA TP (NOV032020) $9.99 *JUL05 2609 GOLD DIGGER VOL 3 PKT MANGA TP (MAR042220) $9.99 *MAR05 2562 GOLD DIGGER VOL 5 PKT MANGA TP $9.99 *JUL05 2606 GOLD DIGGER VOL 6 PKT MANGA TP $9.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. (note: currently this comic is running behind schedule) :Gold Digger vol. 3 #67: Aug 2005 :Gold Digger: End of Summer Swimsuit Special 2005 Edition: Aug 2005 :Gold Digger Annual 2005: 31 Aug 2005 :Gold Digger vol. 3 #68: Oct 2005 :Gold Digger Halloween Special #1: Oct 2005 :Gold Digger vol. 3 #69: Nov 2005 Links *Antarctic Press - The Publisher of Gold Digger *Cheetaholics - The Official Gold Digger Website. Includes character bios and issue summaries. Category:Adventure Category:OEL Manga